Dark Nights
by khaleesithemotherofdragons
Summary: Sequel to Spell Bound. One year on from the battle, the twins still find themselves fighting for survival in situations they could never imagine. Will there be any way for them to live a peaceful life, with the ones they love?
1. Stranger

**So, they are back! The adventures of George and Karis will be continued, seeing as I was overly pleased with the response from the first story. Let's hope it is just as good with this one :) i'm counting on you guys! I'll quit with the corny-ness now :) i'm embarrassing myself! Enjoy the beginning of this story, Dark Nights.  
**

_Chapter One_

_Stranger_

**Karis**

"Oh, Edward!" I whined, my hands clasped to his hands which were covering my eyes and as hard as I tried I knew I wouldn't be able to move them. "I've never hated having a birthday before, but you're really making me feel uncomfortable!" I tried to be serious, but I knew he could see right through me.

Suddenly I was in his arms, one hand still finding it possible to cover my sight and he kissed me.

"If I am really making you feel uncomfortable then we don't have to worry about celebrating your birthday and it can just be you and I." I heard his voice soften. I held my hands up in response.

"It's fine, I promise you. I just don't want to walk into a tree, what with my eyes being covered." I tried pulling his hands away again but still they wouldn't budge.

I heard and felt his laugh from behind me. "Karis darling, you have seen the speed I run and not once have I ever crashed or fallen, so I think walking at human pace covering your eyes is as easy as a game of sharades, for me at least. Anyway, I don't want the surprised to be ruined."

I sighed and decided to co operate, but it was never hard for Edward to get me too; his charm, his voice and the feel of his cold, marble lips against mine always won me over. Ever since we won the battle against The Vortex, our relationship strengthed every day and it felt so much easier not having secrets kept from each other. Apart from this, obviously.

I felt Edwards' hands losen around my eyes and I could finally pull them away from my face. We were in a dark room for a second before lights flicked on and the many screams of "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" frightened me. I turned around and Edward stood facing me with a wide grin on his face.

"How predictable," I muttered, "I can't believe I didn't figure this one out." I heard his laugh as I turned around answering the tap on my shoulder. Alice pulled my into a hug, released me to kiss me cheek and shoved a birthday present into my chest, her grin almost mirroring Edwards.

"It's from Emmett, Roaslie, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and I. I already know you'll love it!" Her lips were still spread into a wide grin, her eyes flickering from me to the present in my hands, her eager for me to open it.

I sighed. "It will have to join the queue Alice, I have others to open too." Internally, I was in hysterics watching the disappointment crossing her face.

"Oh please open it now." She puckered and right then I knew I couldn't disappoint her any longer, she had her ways of making me feel guilty. I sighed again and began to tear the paper off of the parcel. I saw a box with the words 'Awesome Magic' over a picture of plastic pots and balls.

"I'm not even getting a magic wand with this? I'm most certainly insulted." I spoke, sarcasm clear in my voice and the Cullen's surrounding me laughed. I pulled the lid off of the box and was shocked when I found a set of car keys instead of the tacky magic set. I looked up into the eyes of Alice, confused.

"Ha! Did you really believe we would get you an awful set of fake magic?" She laughed.

"Maybe I wanted the set." I pouted. I felt Edwards' arms wrap around me and he burrowed his head into my hair.

"Not as much as you want this car; so come on, let's check it out!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me away from Edward, leading me out to the front of my home. In front of me glistening in the moonlight sat a blood red Citroen C-Metisse. I gasped in delight as Alice clicked a button to open the doors and they moved horizontally. I turned to face all the people who suddenly made their way outside to gasp and glare at my new baby.

"Oh Alice! Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme! Thank you!" I screeched. They all smiled in response, the moonlight glittering of their teeth. I turned back to face my car. "We're taking her out for a spin tomorrow, Edward."

"She reaches a top speed of 250km/h so enjoy." Emmett rumbled.

I laughed. "Oh, I will!"

The rest of the party was a breeze and everyone soon went home leaving me with Edward and my adoptive father, John Timms, who soon scurried off up too bed.

"Do you want to know what I have got you for your birthday?" Edwards voice was soft, I was watching his finger making swirls on my arm and back of my hand.

"I've been waiting all day." I lifted up his hand to kiss it.

In less than a second Edward had disappeared and returned with my gift. I opened it to find a golden locket open with three different sections and four different photos. I smiled as I looked at the photos; the first two were of me and him and when I turned it over, it were of George and I.

"It's beautiful. Oh, I love it." I swung my arms around his neck. I felt a rumbling laugh in his throat. When we pulled away, he gave my an envelope.

"This came to our home today. It's for you." He said.

I tore open the envelope and inside was a birthday card, it read;

_Hello stranger!  
Happy Birthday.  
George x_

I snorted. "That's a little brief. I haven't heard anything from her the past few months."

Edward said nothing but wrapped his arms around me. "Shouldn't you get to bed now? It's very late."

I sighed and held onto his neck, snuggling my face into him. "Carry me." I said.

* * *

"She's involved with our kind. How are we going to get her?" A soft, female voice hissed. Her blonde hair was blowing in the cold winds, her skin glittered from the moon light.

"Stay calm Vanessa; we caught the first one easily, it won't be so hard to get her." The male crouched next to her ran his hands through his fluffy, short-cropped brunette hair.

"There is three of us," another blonde female vampire whispered, her face the spitting image of the first blonde vampire, "we will get her somehow. Throw her in the trash like the other one."

"Miss Swan will be very pleased that we have finally caught up with her. Maybe when we take her back to her, we can use the boyfriend of hers as a punch bag." The male laughed.

The three vampires simultaneously stood up and in the speed of light, they were gone.

**What do you think? If you want to see what Karis' car looks like, Google it! I hate the new Google images, it's hard to post the links; so search 'Citroen C-Metisse' :D. Oh and please review! :)**


	2. Hostage

_Chapter Two_

_Hostage_

**Karis**

I pushed the hand brake down and put the pedal to the metal, feeling the wind rush through my hair but the thrill soon ended as I pulled up outside Jacob's house. I sighed, feeling gutted about not having a long enough experience driving my new car. I saw Jacob pulled back the curtain and his eyes widened as they fixed on the car and he soon disappeared from the window. I stepped out of the car, locking it behind me and stroking the vehicle before I crossed the garden to Jacob's front door.

I knew he'd answer the door before I even reached it. And I predicted what he was going to say.

"Wow." He said each letter like its own word, "that is one beautiful car. When did you get that?"

I smiled, proud of my beautiful baby. "I got it for my birthday. It was from the Cullen's, minus Edward." I answered.

"Your birthday," He repeated, "I'm sorry I couldn't come to that. But I didn't forget it." He pulled out a lilac envelope from his back pocket. "Happy Birthday!" He smiled.

"Thank you." I smiled and put the envelope into my hand bag.

"Where is Edward, today?" He asked.

"He's away hunting, I thought I would come and see you for the day. Take you out in my baby!" I grinned.

He mirrored my grin and agreed to the ride without any stalling around decision. We both decided on driving around the state of Washington, stopping off only for refuelling and food. Jacob enjoyed the ride and the mood was kept happy until the topic of George began, which I always expected when I spent time with Jake.

"Have you heard anything from her?" He looked down into his lap.

"Not for the past few months I haven't, the only thing I got was a birthday card and I was insulted by how brief it was." I knew Jacob still cared for her, I could still see the heart break take over his face whenever we talked about her and I knew I would never understand what really happened between them.

"Aren't you worried about her?" He asked.

"I am. But she can look after herself, and I'm sure Mike is looking after her too." I turned to look at Jake and I could see he was trying hard to hide his sadness. As I turned back to face the road, I noticed the blonde female in front of the car before I could stop. I gasped as the girl fell to the floor and I was pulled forward and back again.

"Oh no!" I cried and both Jacob and I got out of the car simultaneously. I looked at the body lying on the floor and for a moment, her beauty is what stalled me. Her hair matched Rosalie's wonderful blonde locks, her cheek bones were perfect and her lips were a stereotypical red and pressed together tightly. Her face was too perfect, but also there was no blood anywhere.

I quickly glanced at Jacob and he quickly glanced at me. He crumpled his nose and I knew that we had to get away from here, fast. I held my right hand out flat and held out my opposite hand with my palm facing upwards. I focused on the left leg of the female still lying lifeless on the floor and with my right hand; I slammed down hard onto the palm of my left hand in a karate chop style. Suddenly, her leg disassembled from her body, like a clean slice, and her screech was piercing.

Both Jacob and I jumped into my car and I sped away from the scene.

"That was a close call." I panted. "I need to get to Edward, tell him what just happened. Can you inform your pack?"

"Of course, I wouldn't be able to hide my thoughts anyway." Jacob was in serious mode.

I glanced into my wind mirror, watching the female vampire squirm in the road reaching for the leg that I separated from her body until I turned the corner.

* * *

"She did some damage on your car, Karis." Rosalie told me, she had checked the car after I explained to the family what had happened. I saw the anger spread over Alice's faces as Rosalie shown me the dent that the vampire caused on my car.

"Right now, I'm slightly more bothered about what her facade was all about. She must have been drawing me in for some reason, but why?" I questioned myself.

"I will keep an eye on her decisions but I really can't promise anything. I am not too sure what I'm meant to be looking for." I could hear anger in Alice's voice; I bet she was still distraught over the female damaging my car.

I glanced at Edward, he had his eyes closed playing with his own hands; I made my way over to him and I wrapped my arms around him. He sighed and ruffled my hair with his head.

"I hate being a target; I thought it would be all over now." I whispered.

"Nobody will ever lay a hand on you ever again. I hated waiting days for you to awake and I am not going to experience it ever again. We'll get to them before they hurt you. Let me take you home; you have an assessment tomorrow, do you not?" He leant down and kissed my lips.

"Yes. I'm feeling exhausted anyway." I sighed.

Edward left once I'd got home; because of my emergency phone call, he wasn't fully satisfied and I could notice the dark hint on his iris', so I allowed him to go off and hunt again. It shocked me when I found a white piece of paper on my bed; the calligraphy was neat and inhuman.

_There is no point trying to hide now, Karis; we know where you are and how to find you. Check your father's room, you will find he is not there but really, should that bother you? He isn't your real father now, is he? Karis, we and your mother have George, Mike and John hostage and we want you too. You also have a choice when you get here, to save Mike, John or George? Their life depends on you, but no pressure. If by Friday late night, this gives you four days, you are not in Seattle then we will take the lives of all three of your victims, and take yours too. We hope to see you soon, seeing as our first plan to draw you in failed.  
P.S. This stays between you and us, otherwise we will kill._

**Well, I want to hear your ideas! Many authors ask for your ideas, and the idea I like the most I will use in a chapter or two, seeing how long I will need to spread the idea out. So while reviewing, say what you want to see in a chapter or two!**


	3. Kidnapping

_Chapter Three  
_

_Kidnapping_

**Karis**

Edward questioned me the following day at school when nobody was around, he claimed I were tossing and turning all night. I had to think of a lie fast because I couldn't tell him what was really going on. I re read the note when Edward left to get ready for school that morning and I yelped quietly in defeat, knowing that soon I would be locked away awaiting my own death with 2 other people in my life I truly loved and cared about. Although the thought of my death were menacing, I couldn't comprehend how I really felt when I knew I would be made too choose 1 person out of 3 people I love, to survive. If they hadn't already decided on me replacing the one person I chose to live, I would sacrafice myself for all 3 of their survivals. I wiped away the tear that left my eye.

I dreamt that same night of the female vampire running in front of my car, and it replayed in my dream over and over again each time ending differently. The first time it played in my dream, it was how it ended when it actually happened. But every time it replayed, it developed into something a lot worse than a nightmare and I couldn't drag myself away. I awoke when it was the last replay, and she killed me.

"Please Karis, please. This block on your mind is an annoyance! I can see in your eyes something is bothering you. Please, tell me." Edward begged when we were sitting in my car, driving home from school.

This was where my lie came in useful. "As you were aware, my dad was away last night. He's on... a work conference and he needs me to go and see him tonight. I'm not sure why and it's making me nervous." And I thought I lied pretty well. When I glanced at Edward, he seemed convinced.

"Let me come with you." He replied. I was dreading the moment he would decide to come along with me. I answered to soon for his own liking, though.

"No."

"Why not? You seem really worried, I want to be there to comfort you." He defended.

"But you will know before I will what's going on using all your mind reading techniques and that'll give it away. Plus, I have a vampire after me; I want you to stay here and make sure _your _family are kept safe." I tried to defend on my behalf now.

"All the more reason to go with you - a vampire is after you. My family can look after themselves, we ourselves are vampires."

"And I'm a wizard! I can look after myself. Please Edward, for me?" I looked up at him through the corner of my eye; he was pinching the bridge of his nose. I knew that it was going to be a hard battle - Edward was more stubborn than I. But as he composed his face, I got the impression that I'd won. We pulled up outside my house.

"Promise me you will keep safe while you're gone?" He looked at me.

"I will." I changed the subject knowing that I weren't going to be safe and me promising was a lie. "I'll come over to yours later. I feel lonely staying in the house without Dad. And I haven't really spent time with all of you since my birthday. It will be good to see you all before I'm off later tonight." I smiled. Edward happily agreed to me coming over, leaving me with a soft kiss that sent electric pulses through my body, before he sped off inhumanly home.

I shut the door behind me and rested my forehead against it, letting the tears fall freely.

"Why me?" I cried to myself, "Why do I have to be in the middle of all these catatrosphic life events?"

"You're unlucky, I guess." A dark, male voice answered.

The hairs on the back of my neck stood, my eyes widened and the tears suddenly stopped. I tensed all over and my heart began racing. I turned to face the man who was speaking but I couldn't see him anywhere. I walked a few steps forward, looking into the sitting room and the kitchen but nobody was around.

"Behind you." The same voice whispered in my ear. The breath from his soft yet menacing voice tickled my ear and I jumped at the sound of his voice, this time turning around and successfully facing him.

I stood facing a man almost as beautiful as Edward - the light from my landing making him glitter where it refelected off of his skin. His hair colour matched Alice's and was a little bit shorter than hers, yet it still stuck out everywhere - like hers. His eyes were a mesmerising crimson and I shimmered as the thought of humans being killed for his benefit took over my thoughts. The left side of his mouth was upright in a crooked smile, mocking my vulnerability. He began making his way over too me and I mirrored his steps but in the opposite way. He growled in annoyance and before I could even blink, he had my face in between his hands and I could feel his breath on my cheeks.

"I could kill you so quickly." I tried to sound intimidating and threatening but my voice was weak and I had never felt so frightened before in my entire life.

His laugh was quiet, like he was a bully just being threatened by his victim. If only that were real, I would much rather be punched than put on death row.

"You can't kill me." His hands tightened around my face and I tried to hold back the yelp containing my pain, but I couldn't stop it from coming out. "If only you could see how scared and vulnerable you look right now. I'm not going to kill you. I came as a favour to see whether you have a decision made and you obviously do. I could hear your conversation with your boyfriend - are you really going to see your adopted father at a work conference?" He mocked, his hands stroked my face as he spoke.

"No. I was going to save 3 of the most important people too me." I hissed and as I spoke, something else clicked. "And if you were that close to hear our conversation, how did Edward not pick up your scent?"

"My own, personal gift. I can stop my scent from being known to other vampires and werewolves - it's so easy for me to get away with things." I could hear the smile he had on his face, in his voice.

I was left speechless, I had nothing else to say. We were silent for a moment, then the male vampire spoke again.

"Are you coming with me tonight then, seeing as you have made your decision?" He asked.

"Can I not meet you somewhere in a few hours? Please, I need too see Edward before I go. I need too see the rest of his family too, I want to say goodbye." I whispered, my voice broke on the last word.

I felt the vampire shake his head and tut. "That looks just the tiniest bit suspicious Karis. So please, don't make it hard for yourself. Are you coming with me now?" He cocked his head to the side and moved it closer to mine as he asked the question.

Again, I was left speechless and nodded in agreement. I knew not to make it hard for myself because my vulneribility weakened me right now. The nod was his cue to pick me up and whisk me out of the house, to where I was going to die. I closed my eyes to stop the tears from falling once again and I didn't lift an eye lid until we got to where he was taking me.

**A/N:**** How sad! Karis didn't even get to see Edward and his family before she was taken away, I feel really sorry for her!**

**Thank you to my reviewers, by the way! Your faith in me, your ideas and your fan-ness is what keeps me writing!**

**To any "Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy" fans who may be reading this, check out my "Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy" fan fiction and leave a review please!**

**I have a few more Twilight stories that I'm gonna put up in a short while, once this story is on full swing.**

**And I don't know whether she will read this, but check out "The Pocket Watch" by Sarafina Knowles - it's such a brilliant story! And it's Post Breaking Dawn!**

**Well, at the end of my babble, please review! Karis needs you!**


	4. Search Party

_Chapter Four  
_

_Search Party_

**Edward**

An hour had passed and I was still awaiting Karis' arrival. Something in my conscience was telling me that leaving her to make her own way over to mine and leaving her on her own at her house was a very, very bad idea and I would soon be regretting it. And I was regretting it. I paced the hallway of our large home several times; Esme coming to comfort me several times like I was a child, telling me everything was fine and there was no need to worry. I pretended that I didn't worry and it was only because I was impatient, but it never fooled the people I had lived with for decades. In the end, they gave up noticing I was pacing and grunting about Karis not being here. Until my thoughts were taken over by Alice and a new vision.

I watched carefully. There were three people tied up with their hands behind their backs and black sacks covering their heads. Suddenly there was a crash and a few sobs that sounded too familiar. I hissed slightly in anger but still watched the rest of Alice's vision through her thoughts. In front of this sobbing girl, blocking her from the view stood Bella in a long, black velvet dress. Her hair had grown from the last time I had saw her, it thinned out at the end and her brown curls reached her lower back.

"I am so pleased that you bought her! But where is her boyfriend?" She hissed, her voice slightly more soft from what I last remembered, yet her tone was still like a monster.

"Leave Edward alone. Please, just leave him out of wanted me. I'm here. Please." She was uncontrollably sobbing, her voice sounding manic. I clenched my hands into tight fists as I recognised her voice too well, it was her sobbing earlier in the vision. Bella laughed slightly and turned around, her back facing Karis.

Bella's face had changed. The forty years old woman suddenly looked ten years younger, her skin ten times paler than it was before. Her eyes were a deep crimson colour and I couldn't help it but tense.

She was a vampire now. A vampire that fed off of human blood.

She turned back to Karis and grabbed hold of her, lifting her by the arm. I could see she was gripping tight on her and the piercing scream escaping from Karis' mouth told me she was getting hurt.

All of a sudden, the vision stopped. In the blink of an eye, I was next to Alice discussing what she just saw and rounding everybody up so we could start a search party.

"Edward, you and I will go to Karis' home and see whether we can pick up a scent." Emmett suggested, his face full of anger. I nodded, checking if there was any scent to be left around was the best idea being spoken right now.

"Jazz, Rose and I will get the cars out ready for you. I will also try to see whether I can visualise anything else that is going on, help us to find a whereabouts." Alice suggested, pacing around like a nervous wreck.

"Cars aren't such a good idea, Alice." Carlisle said, "we can get around much quicker on our own two feet. Let us all just work together and see if we could find a location whilst Emmett and Edward try and find a scent." He suggested. Everyone nodded to him, Esme walked over and grabbed his hand, squeezing it gently to comfort him. He looked down into her eyes and smiled at her, his eyes showing a completely different emotion. I felt that looking at them right now was completely ruining the moment they just had. I turned on one foot and sped out of my home, Emmett not too far behind me.

We arrived at Karis' home. All the lights were switched off, the windows closed and the door seemed complete and in perfect condition which ruled out the fact that the intruder was definitely not human. The key was still hidden in the soil of the plant pot outside her front door which left many questions to how the intruder got in. Emmett and I searched the house high and low for a trace of some evidence or something that could bring us closer to Karis' location right now, but there was nothing.

Worst of all, there was no scent.

"Dammit!" I screamed as Emmett and I sped back to home to share the news.

"We'll find them Edward and we'll kill them too!" Emmett laughed slightly at the thought of a fight.

Alice had a lot to share when we got back home, I saw it in her thoughts.

"Bella is working with three other vampires. A pair of blonde girls who are twins and a boy with dark brown hair. She seems to be unaware of the fact I can see the future because she doesn't seem to be trying to hide anything. The boy, he was the one who took Karis hostage. He has a gift like you and I Edward, where he can hide his scent and any other trace of him and others around him wherever he goes, if he chooses to protect their scent too. The one blonde girl can see when people are coming, she told Bella she couldn't see us coming at the moment. Her gift is sort of like mine just a lot weaker. Her twin sister has the same gift as Bella, a protective shield which stops them from getting hurt. Their gifts are clever, we need to work a way around them." Alice explained.

"That would be why we could trace no scent!" I hissed, realising the intruder was the dark haired boy with the gift of hiding any trace of him. "What can we do?" I asked, looking around and feeling completely helpless. It wasn't long before that feeling was washed away thanks to Jasper and his ability.

I saw Carlisle had an idea and it wasn't something I was to fond of but as I read the thoughts of my family around me, it was the only idea and it seemed slightly reasonable.

"I think we should split up, so if they see us coming they see two groups of us and split up. It will be easier for us to escape them then, there is only 3 of them who will need to split into two. Also, we're vampires and we aren't weak... Unless, anybody else has an idea?" He asked.

Everyone stood facing Carlisle and we all shook our heads, none of us with another idea.

"Who will go with who, then?" Rose asked.

"Edward, you, Emmett and Rosalie go together and Esme, Alice, Jasper and I will be the other search party." He decided and he turned to look at me, "Edward, we'll find her. It will all be over soon." I could see the optimism that he really thought.

With quick preperations, we watched each other off and the search began.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated recently! I have been working on a few other stories though, why don't you check out my other Twilight story? :)**

**A normal girl who reads the Twilight Saga gets sucked into the Twilight world, and it isn't how she believed it was. Leave your reviews on that if you give it a go!**

**So, back to Dark Nights. How about leaving your reviews to see whether the Cullen's save Karis? :)**


	5. Authors Note: Dear Readers

_Authors Note_

**Hey guys!**

I sincerely apologise that I haven't updated this story in so long, so I thought I would post this and explain to all you readers why.

I feel I'm going no where with this story anymore, I have no ideas for it and I think starting a sequal was the wrong move when I wasn't really prepared to write one just yet.

If ever I come up with anymore ideas for this story, I will update definitely! But in all honesty, it really isn't looking good for Dark Nights.

I want to thank all of those who followed George and Karis on their journey and your reviews really meant something to me! They keep me motiviated, they really do. I want to write more for you when I read them!

**Please check out my other stories!**

I have Twisted Dimensions which is about a girl who waked up finding herself in the Twilight world! Bit of an 'alternative universe' really.

I also have Sulpicia's Story which is about Aro's wife and her life before the Volturi. Well, my perspective of it anyway.

If any of you happen to be Ed, Edd and Eddy fans, I have a fan fiction up for that! It hasn't been updated in a while either, but I'm definitely working on that one! I do have ideas for it, I just need to find the time to sit down and write.

**Once again, thanks!**

Thanks to those who reviewed/followed this and Spell Bound and please, check out what else I have!

Kirsty x


End file.
